


Checkmate

by badcyclop



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cheating, High School AU, High School Drama, M/M, They're All Gay, illegal actions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcyclop/pseuds/badcyclop
Summary: In which Luke is a cheater, Ashton is revengeful, Michael is in love and Calum is caught in the crossfire





	1. Prologue

The fire spread faster than anticipated. Perhaps the grass was dry because of the draught. Or maybe Ashton had overestimated the amount of gasoline he needed. But no matter the reason, he needed to run.


	2. One

2 September 2019

It was the first day back from summer break at East Central Highschool.

Luke Hemmings sauntered down the hall, enjoying his first day of his senior year. He was wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses even though it was summer and he was inside. But no one questioned Luke’s choices, and all the freshmen drooled over him anyways.

Luke constantly wore an expression that indicated that he didn’t have a care in the world. To his peers it made him look cool, but his teachers hated him for it. But just as Luke’s expression indicated, he couldn’t be bothered to care about their opinions. He was simply here to graduate and get out of St. Leon as fast a possible.

He stopped at a red locker and leant against it as he grinned down at the smaller curly haired boy next to him.

“Good morning, Ash,” he said with a smirk.

“’Morning, Luke,” Ashton replied as he shoved the last books into his locker and slammed it shut.

Satisfied with finally having his boyfriend’s fully devoted attention, Luke leaned closer and kissed the shorter boy.

The kiss deepened, and Luke had no qualms about sticking his tongue down in his boyfriend’s throat whilst others were around.

Ashton was pressed up against the locker with his hands buried in Luke’s long hair, when the bell rang, forcing them to break contact.

“See you at lunch,” Luke smiled as he pecked his boyfriend’s lips one more time, before continuing down the halls without even bothering to stop at his locker to pick up his books.

Ashton stood still against his locker, watching his boyfriend disappear down the hall, with a stupid grin on his face. This thing between him and Luke was new. But he would be lying if he didn’t admit that he was catching feelings for the blond boy.

They had known each other all through high school but it wasn’t until their junior year, right before summer break that Luke had made his move at a party at Calum’s place, Luke’s teammate.

As Ashton walked down the hall in the same direction Luke had went, he pondered about their relationship and why it hadn’t happened sooner. They had the same friends in common. It just made sense. With him it just felt so natural, so simple. Like they were two puzzle pieces meant to fit together. Like one big cliché. Like-

But Ashton’s thoughts were interrupted when he rounded the corner and faced an unexpected scene.

Well, the scene in itself wasn’t unexpecting, seeing as Ashton had engaged in the same act only minutes prior, but it was the actors in the scene that shocked him.

Because if Ashton hadn’t known better, he would have shrugged it off. But if Ashton had known better, he wouldn’t be standing with tears in his eyes in front of his peers on his way to a Math’s class he was failing anyways. If Ashton had known better, he wouldn’t have fallen in love with Luke Hemmings anyways.

And that’s when Ashton decided that he was going to ruin Luke’s life.


	3. Two

2 September 2019

This summer had been exactly what Michael had needed. His time off from school had given him more time to focus on the things that really mattered: football and Luke.

They had been teammates and friends for years, but it was only during this summer that things had escalated. Almost every evening they had taken advantage of the late setting sun when they practiced for their senior year on the football team.

It was during one of these practices, when they had been laying panting and sweating on the ground from running too many laps, that Michael had leaned forward and kissed his friend.

He didn’t know exactly what he had been thinking in that moment. Perhaps he hadn’t been thinking anything at all. Or perhaps he had thought of everything. Of the way the sweat dripped from Luke’s neck and down on his chest. Or the way Luke’s dark eyelashes fluttered when he stared back at Michael.

All he knew was that this had been the best summer - ever. Of course, there was the major setback with Luke dating Ashton a few months prior, but he had assured him that they would breakup when the timing was right. And Michael trusted him. He didn’t want to hurt Ashton’s feelings either. He just couldn’t help his own. They just needed to lay low for a while. Besides, what would the team think if two of their members started dating? Michael hadn’t even come out to them yet.

And Michael didn’t complain at all when Luke met up with him after the bell had rung on their first day back to school. He didn’t complain when Luke connected their lips for all to, see even though they were trying to keep it a secret. Michael didn’t mind being Luke’s dirty little secret for the moment being. Because as far as he was concerned, nothing could spoil the perfect summer he had had, and nothing could spoil his senior year with Luke as his boyfriend.


End file.
